


【J禁／智翔】愛（R18）

by Yuki_guo



Series: J禁／OS [20]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體無關＋本篇為文字委託，會經委託人同意後放至平台上，文章本身用於任何地方都請標明作者與出處，請勿任意轉載。+現實向！
Relationships: OS - Relationship, 山組, 智翔 - Relationship
Series: J禁／OS [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478207
Kudos: 5





	【J禁／智翔】愛（R18）

「——智くん？」

大野智被戀人帶著著急語氣的呼喊給喚回神時，兩人正在溫泉裡頭並肩而坐。熱氣蒸騰使得兩人都滿頭大汗，令人舒緩精神的溫泉旅行沒有讓目前緊張的氣氛舒緩下來，反倒加深了兩人這幾天來的尷尬。  
「……智くん，我有話要問你。」櫻井翔的眉頭緊蹙，不知該怎麼把話講開的每分每秒都讓大野智窒息，實際的原因卻也是他自己一手造成的。

＊

兩人久違地排到同一個周末的三天休假，本就喜歡小旅行的櫻井翔便迅速決定去溫泉會館好好放鬆，大野智也同意了，帶著最小型的斜背包便跟著戀人的腳步出發。  
雖然他並不知道櫻井翔有沒有意識到，但旅程的第二天正好是他們的交往周年。平常總是忙碌的兩人一向是不會特別慶祝節日，然而難得有段空閒時間小小慶祝，大野智便不禁自己煩惱起來——該送什麼樣的禮物給翔くん好呢？  
現在要臨時準備得太周到也是有點困難，然而若是太隨便似乎又顯得沒有誠意，他在副駕駛座與這趟小小旅途的路上便一直煩惱著。

煩惱過頭，以至於他的戀人似乎誤會了什麼。

＊

「智くん是不是不喜歡我了？」  
櫻井翔方才還豎起的眉尾現正軟軟地垂下、雙唇也因為委屈而噘起，白皙的肌膚、訓練有素而姣好的身材，朦朧的霧氣中大野智彷彿喝了醉酒，明明該直接了當地回應對方的問題、否決這個過於簡單的答案，他卻沒有這麼做。  
明知道半開放式的泡湯浴場可能會有人來，大野智仍然忍不住撫上對方的面頰，在闔上眼、咬住最熟悉的柔軟唇瓣時，他忍不住這麼想著：  
有時候櫻井翔其實比他想得還要鑽牛角尖。

＊

滾燙陰莖在內壁狠狠擦過敏感點時上竄的快意讓櫻井翔忍不住發顫，掐著他的腰往內裡頂的男人深知自己最無法承受的弱點，便往那塊突起猛攻。  
「翔くん、翔くん、翔くん。」  
大野智每頂入一次，就啃咬他的耳廓，以氣音呼喊他的名字，櫻井翔早已被過於猛烈的插入給弄得無法思考，對方黏膩的聲線卻仍然像是不知情一樣，讓他仍未得到答案的問題逐漸落空。  
「さ、とし……嗚、」  
但其實答案不也已經展現在大野智的行動裡面了嗎？他只是想聽到對方說出口罷了。  
那些小小的不安隨著自己高低起伏的呻吟而吐出，垂著的眉頭與無法控制而不停滑落面頰的淚水都令人心疼。  
「翔くん要小聲一點，這裡可能有別人會來的。」  
話雖如此，兩人的身體相互拍擊的聲音卻早已迴盪在不大的空間哩，大野智勾起嘴角看著櫻井翔試圖壓抑自己的呻吟卻是徒勞，刻意伸手撫慰對方的下身。還未射過任何一次的陰莖硬挺而不停滴水，彷彿再多磨擦過一次頂端、甚至多喊一次對方的名字，便足以讓櫻井翔高潮。  
他伏下了身子，在肩頭印上吻痕，然後強迫自己可愛的戀人轉過身來，看見泛紅的眼尾時，大野智的心臟也跟著抽痛了一下。  
以唇瓣舔舐過那些淚珠，溫泉的熱氣讓兩人都汗流浹背，他們卻只是享受這場性愛的宴席，深沉地、不可自拔地。

「翔くん，我愛你。」

好似泡沫一點即破的不安瞬間全都消散，大野智滿溢溫柔的語氣乘著字句，身下的動作卻是一次比一次還要粗魯。單手掰開了唇瓣，兩人的接連處早已泛紅，而滴著水的陰莖則仍掌握在大野智的手哩，櫻井翔哭了出來，嗚咽的喃喃像是隻小貓，可憐地撒著嬌。  
「嗚、智くん、……要去……！」  
將要高潮的瞬間腦中是一片空白，大野智握緊了對方的陰莖，意圖使人無法射精卻仍得到高潮，自己也用力地頂弄了好數十次，將白濁全數是放在對方緊緻而溫熱的體內。

大野智看著因為乾性高潮而失神，久久無法言語的對方，忍不住呼呼地笑了出來。他想，他早已將下輩子奉獻給對方，而周年的紀念禮物——便是這場淋漓盡致的性愛。

「翔ちゃん、周年紀念快樂。」


End file.
